Rebecca, El diario de una novata
by Vidian
Summary: ¿Qué soy yo? ¡Ah claro!, la chica novata y tímida que va entrando a la comisaría esperando pasar desapercibida por el resto de policías que deambulan de un lado a otro. ¡Valiente chica!


**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM**

* * *

Rebecca. El diario de una novata.

* * *

Hoy es mi primer día en la RPD, o DPR por sus siglas en español. En realidad no sé por qué tuve que mencionar eso, pero estoy segura que el español es importante.

En fin, como decía: Hoy es mi primer día en el departamento de policías de Raccoon City.

En cuanto terminé con el colegio de policías, el director del mismo me recomendó al grupo elite de esta ciudad: los S.T.A.R.S. El jefe de policías, Brian Irons, estuvo totalmente encantado desde el comienzo, dijo que necesitaban en sus filas una diosa de la medicina como yo y que…no, eso no es cierto. De hecho, el director del colegio de policías tuvo que insistirle, pues el _gordo bigotón_ no quería admitirme por mi corta edad.

Afortunadamente Irons tuvo que aceptarme; no hubo nadie que cumpliera con los requisitos para cubrir con esa vacante. Prácticamente no tuvo de otra. No le pareció que su única opción fuese una mujer y de dieciocho años, tanto que el director del colegio de policías ya estaba buscando la forma de hacerme pasar por un hombre. Para mi buena suerte, el jefe de policías de aquella ciudad me aceptó antes y no hubo necesidad de cambiar mi nombre por el de _Rebecco_. Mi abuela incluso ya había tejido un feo suéter de lana con el nombre de _Rebecco _al frente, según ella, para que la gente no dudara de mi verdadera sexualidad.

Pues bien, ya estoy aquí. Apunto de entrar a la comisaria. No tengo idea de la impresión que causaré en cuanto ponga un pie dentro; tal vez ellos piensen que soy una niña scout buscando vender sus galletitas para obtener la insignia a la _perseverancia_, aunque como traigo puesto el uniforme con el escudo de la RPD, quizás sólo piensen que soy una chiquilla jugando a ser policía. Cualquiera que sea el caso, no pasaré de ser una niña en las conversaciones que hagan con otros compañeros. Tal vez sí debí haber traído una caja de galletas y en caso de caer en pánico, comenzar a venderlas a favor del campamento _sonrisitas_.

Perfecto, aquí voy. Debo intentar tranquilizarme, me están sudando las manos terriblemente. Tengo que encontrar un pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y limpiar mis palmas antes de que alguien me salude y quede marcado con mi sustancia natural.

_¡Rayos! No traigo pañuelo._

Bien, no tengo que caer en pánico. Siempre está la tela de la ropa para salvarme, ¿no? Ok, sólo basta con llevar mis manos hasta mi pantalón y… tallar mis palmas…y…tallar más fuerte…y…sólo un poco más… ¡Excelente! Están listas para saludar. Espero haber sido discreta, no me gustaría que esa señora con la escoba en manos que está mirándome ahora mismo piense que estoy ansiosa.

_¡Demonios, debo concentrarme!_

¿Cómo debo sentirme al respecto? Mis compañeros de trabajo tienen que ser mayores y apuesto los caramelos que traigo en el bolsillo a que tienen la suficiente experiencia como para pertenecer a ese grupo. Pero… ¿qué soy yo? ¡Ah claro!, la chica novata y tímida que va entrando a la comisaría esperando pasar desapercibida por el resto de policías que deambulan de un lado a otro.

_¡Valiente chica!_

Estoy segura que me miran, deben verme como una niña.

_¡Maldición, no soy una niña!_

_De acuerdo, sólo sigue caminando, no te detengas. ¿A qué temes tanto? ¡Vamos, Rebecca! ¿Que acaso no eres tú la que se ha graduado con tan sólo dieciocho años? Ellos deberían temerte a ti; tienes experiencia en medicina, cuentas con el conocimiento suficiente como para... ¡Wow!, detén esos pensamientos, campeona._

_¡No debes ser arrogante, maldita sea!_

Ya estoy acercándome hasta lo que parece ser la recepción. Hay cuatro policías ahí, sólo observándome como si tuviera dos cabezas. Esto de verdad no ayuda a que me sienta mejor.

Ahora sé cómo se sintió mi tía Amy cuando apareció disfrazada con una enorme botarga de hipopótamo rozado en la fiesta de la abuela. Creo que éste es buen momento para arrepentirme por todas las carcajadas que solté en cuanto la vi.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —me pregunta uno de los polis.

No lo noté, pero ya estoy parada frente al escritorio de recepción. Ahora sé que puedo pensar en la tía Amy y caminar al mismo tiempo, o quizás sólo ya me encuentro un estado muy delicado. La última opción es más probable.

—Busco la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. —suelto rápidamente.

—¿Vienes a venderles galletas acaso?

_¡Lo sabía! Tenía que haber traído galletas._

Los cuatro uniformados están riéndose escandalosamente. Se ríen de mí.

Acepto que soy una novata y quizás muy joven, pero no creo que esta sea la forma de comportarse de un policía que se supone que sirve a la sociedad. Estoy un poco confundida, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerles saber el lugar que ocuparé en esta comisaria a partir de este momento.

—No —contesto riéndome engreídamente, uniéndome a su divertido juego—. Soy Rebecca Chambers, miembro nuevo de los S.T.A.R.S. —confieso, en tanto le extiendo mi mano para saludarle.

—¿Miembro nuevo de los S.T.A.R.S.? — pregunta uno de los policías que se encuentran atrás.

—Así es —dice una gruesa y masculina voz a mis espaldas.

En cuanto ese sujeto habló, los uniformados que habían estado tan divertidos hace unos minutos, ahora estaban increíblemente callados.

Giro un poco mi cuerpo, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

Lo observo atentamente, ahora mismo está firmando lo que creo que es la lista de asistencia. Es un poco extraño este tipo, comenzando por el hecho de que trae puestas unas gafas oscuras dentro del edificio…si me preguntan, eso es un poco absurdo. Pero está bien, no he venido aquí a juzgar a nadie.

—Chambers, sígame —me ordena con su tosca voz.

No tengo la menor idea de quién es; mi madre en este caso me habría dicho que saliera corriendo y buscara ayuda a quien más confianza le tuviera, pero eso es ridículo…no tengo a nadie de confianza aquí. No tengo otra opción, tengo que seguirle el paso al rubio _grandote._

Vamos caminando por un enorme pasillo, puedo ver unas escaleras desde aquí. Este edificio es grande, muy grande.

Ya no sé cómo sentirme, estaba muy nerviosa hace unos minutos, pero ahora no me siento así, al menos no tanto. Tal vez sólo ya pasé lo peor. Me alegra haberme alejado de ese cuarteto de policías burlones, pero no estoy segura si caminar a lado de este hombre sea una mejor opción…aunque él se mantiene callado, no ha dicho nada en absoluto…Sí, definitivamente es mejor opción que los policías de la recepción.

De verdad es impresionante este edificio, recuerdo haber leído afuera que se trataba de las instalaciones de un museo. Es bastante obvio, aún hay muchas piezas históricas aquí dentro. Quizás habría sido mejor que me dedicase a ser guía de museos, tal vez hablar sobre tiranosaurios y pterodáctilos hubiera sido más divertido que el sujeto de gafas oscuras, que ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre.

Ya estamos aquí, puedo leer a la perfección las letras que están enunciadas sobre esa puerta: S.T.A.R.S.

_¡Qué emoción!_

_Aquí es en donde estaré._

—Adelante —habla el rubio, cediéndome el paso.

Observo todo con atención. Es increíble.

En algún momento, cuando venía caminando de mi nuevo apartamento hasta aquí, imaginaba lo mucho que estarían trabajando estos muchachos, pero realmente no me esperaba esto.

Hay un sujeto de unos treinta y tanto, durmiendo sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca ligeramente abierta emitiendo sonidos toscos. Otro, al fondo, está azotando contra le mesa lo que parece ser un radio comunicador. Un par de ellos, un chico y una chica, están discutiendo de un escritorio a otro; entiendo la riña, creo que el chico perdió el bolígrafo de ella.

Gracias al cielo nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, todos están atentos en sus muy _importantes_ asuntos.

De repente, el tipo de las gafas oscuras golpea con demasiada fuerza el escritorio. Todos callaron al instante y el _dormilón _ahora parece asustado.

_¡Qué bruto! ¿Por qué no sólo les pidió que cerraran las bocas?_

—¡Cierren la boca!

_¡Claro!_

—Ella es Rebecca Chambers —continúa el rubio, haciendo mi presentación—. Su nueva compañera a partir de ahora.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente y agito mi mano.

Una sonrisa nerviosa está ahora mismo en mi rostro, lo sé. Esto me sucede muy seguido.

El ambiente se siente como un salón de clases de bachillerato. Todos están mirándome como lo harían adolescentes cuando les presentan a un nuevo compañero. Justo en este momento, como toda una profesional, desearía tener una bolsa de papel cubriendo mis sonrojadas mejillas.

—Formará parte del equipo Bravo —termina de anunciar y de inmediato toma asiento en su lugar.

_¿Ahora qué?_

_¿Qué se supone que sigue?_

El extraño de gafas, que por cierto sigue sin decirme su nombre, sólo se ha sentado a revisar unos papeles que tiene sobre el escritorio. Supongo que ya olvidó que estoy parada justo a un lado de su mesa de trabajo.

Los demás S.T.A.R.S. siguen viéndome desde sus lugares.

La chica de uniforme azul eleva sus cejas como indicándome algo, me giro para saber si se refiere al rubio o si sólo me está tomando el pelo, pero el de gafas continúa en lo suyo. Regreso mi mirada a la chica y ella ahora está sonriéndome. Los demás ya no prestan atención, todos regresaron a las actividades que dejaron inconclusas al momento en que el rubio azotó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

La joven de uniforme azul se está levantando de su lugar.

—Quiero mi bolígrafo, Chris —le advierte una vez más al chico que está en el escritorio adyacente al de ella.

—No lo tengo —se defiende el tal Chris, mientras se encoge de hombros.

La chica ya no le hace caso, ahora sólo está caminando hacia aquí.

La oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. no es muy grande, pero es adecuada para ellos. Todos están haciendo su trabajo, divirtiéndose en el proceso, a excepción del rubio que parece que no le gusta hablar, ya creo que debe ser un martirio para él trabajar dentro de este lugar encerrado con todos ellos.

—Tu equipo no está ahora, se han ido a una misión.

—Fueron a recoger la basura de toda la ciudad —menciona al pasar por nuestro lado, un chico que lleva una pañoleta roja en la cabeza.

—No es cierto —ríe divertida la chica y de inmediato se calma—. Olvida lo que dijo, fueron a una misión importante.

_Rayos,_ por un momento creí que eso era cierto. No me gustaría pasar las mañanas recogiendo la basura que genera la ciudad.

—Soy Jill Valentine. Mucho gusto —alarga su mano hacia mí y le correspondo el saludo.

—Rebecca Chambers.

Ella se ofrece a mostrarme todo el edificio y acepto de inmediato. No debe tener trabajo si tiene tiempo para mostrar a una novata las instalaciones, o quizás sólo quiere deshacerse de sus obligaciones. Lo que sea, estoy agradecida con ella. Es la única que me ha tratado bien desde que llegué a este lugar.

Me ha estado hablando de cómo son las cosas aquí. Ahora sé que el rubio de gafas oscuras se llama Albert Wesker y que es el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., Jill me dijo que lo habría sabido si hubiera leído el personificador sobre su escritorio. En fin, con todo lo que ella me ha contado desde que salimos de nuestra oficina, creo que será un trabajo tranquilo. Ella ha hablado muy bien sobre el empleo así que ya estoy muy entusiasmada.

—Wesker es muy serio y estricto, por ello es que no debes molestarlo con cosas tan absurdas…ya sabes, como preguntarle si se va a comer sus rosquillas o en dónde está el baño.

—¿Alguna vez le han preguntado eso? —averiguo curiosa.

—Sí…yo lo hice una vez —confiesa tranquila.

—¿No sabías en dónde estaba el baño?

—No... la verdad es que ese día tenía hambre y sus rosquillas se me antojaron.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido. Ella me sigue hablando sobre nuestro entorno laboral. Me ha dicho que nuestros compañeros son muy buenas personas y que son muy responsables, ella más que todos. Dijo que debía cuidarme de Barry cuando se me ocurriera llevar un sándwich a la oficina, que jamás le prestara mis bolígrafos a Chris, y que asustara a Brad Vickers cada vez que pudiera, ya que él ama las bromas aterradoras.

_¡Quizás lo haga algún día! A mí me gusta hacer bromas._

El recorrido se terminó y me alegro. Este lugar es realmente grande y estoy exhausta.

Entramos a la oficina, el capitán Wesker y varios de los pertenecientes al equipo no están presentes. Jill respira tranquila mientras se dirige a su escritorio.

—¿Ya le has enseñado todo el lugar? —pregunta el chico al que ahora reconozco como Chris.

—Sí —contesta rendida—. Por cierto, ese es tu escritorio, Rebecca —me señala el escritorio que está frente al de ella.

_¡Qué bien!_

_Mi escritorio. Me siento muy profesional en estos momentos._

Jill toma papel higiénico de su bolsa y en seguida sale de la oficina.

Quiero caminar hacia mi escritorio y poner mi trasero sobre la silla, estoy dispuesta a marcar mi territorio laboral desde ya, sin embargo, el chico de cabello negro se ha colocado enfrente de mí y ahora ha quedado como un gran obstáculo entre mi escritorio y yo.

—Soy Chris Redfield —me saluda—. Dime una cosa, ¿qué te ha dicho Jill acerca de todo?

—Que…que es un buen lugar para trabajar —respondo dubitativa.

—No le hagas caso. Yo te diré cómo son las cosas realmente.

Asiento dudosa. Él mira hacia todos lados, como esperando que nadie esté cerca y pueda escucharlo. De nuevo dirige su mirada hacia a mí y yo trago en seco.

_¿Qué querrá decirme?_

—Wesker es el peor jefe que puedas tener, jamás le hables o él podría quitarse las gafas.

—¿Qué pasa si se las quita? —pregunto con temor

—¿Has oído hablar de Medusa? —Asiento de inmediato—. Bueno, él no va a convertirte en piedra, pero puede matarte. Algunas personas dicen que varios han quedado en shock.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva.

—Escucha, creo que como nuevos compañeros yo debo decirte las cosas tal cual son, ¿no crees?

—Claro, te lo agradezco.

—No, todavía no. Espera que aún hay más cosas que debes saber —él camina hacia el fondo, en seguida se gira y me hace una señal para que me acerque, así que ahí voy—. Has venido a caer en el infierno mismo, Rebecca. Si Jill te dijo que tus nuevos compañeros son las mejores personas del mundo, desecha eso de inmediato. Barry es muy viejo, tan viejo como Wesker, por lo tanto son igual de amargados. Los chicos que pertenecen a tu equipo, son todos muy huraños —hace gestos despectivos—. Y venga, Jill es la peor de todas; aunque pueda parecer amable, no lo es. Siempre te hará creer que le perdiste sus bolígrafos, no te dejes engañar.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y Jill entra a la oficina. Chris se mueve rápido para alejarse lo más posible de mí, pero la chica de cabello corto ya nos está mirando raro. Chris carraspea y camina hasta sentarse frente a su escritorio; sube sus pies sobre la mesa al tiempo que juega con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—¿Así que tú no tenías mi lapicero, eh? —reclama la de apellido Valentine, al tiempo que le arrebata el objeto de las manos.

—Ese es mío, Jill —espeta enojado.

Prefiero dejarlos discutiendo y camino hacia mi escritorio. La verdad es que no tengo intenciones de involucrarme en sus peleas verbales, las cuales parece que son muy seguidas. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto si quiero sobrevivir.

_¡Muy bien, al fin estoy en mi lugar!_

Volteo sólo para encontrarme a Jill regresándole el bolígrafo a Chris. Cuando éste me ve, articula unas palabras que entiendo como: _"te lo dije"_. En ese momento me preocupo, ¿acaso él tenía razón? ¿Jill algún día me dirá que perdí su bolígrafo?

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez es el capitán Wesker quien entra seguido por mis demás compañeros. Todos toman asiento en su respectivo lugar, los recién llegados parecen estar esperando a que el capitán informe algo. Jill y Chris se acomodan en sus lugares, ya saben el protocolo, pues también han puesto toda su atención en el rubio de gafas oscuras.

—La misión del equipo Bravo ha salido bien, han colaborado con las autoridades correspondientes y el fuego del bosque al fin ha cesado —informa el capitán.

Su voz es profunda, sigue diciendo un montón de cosas que, extrañamente, ya no escucho. Sólo estoy pensando en todo lo que Chris me dijo hace un rato; ¿realmente Wesker podía dejar en Shock a las personas con sólo mirarlas? ¿Por eso es que usa esos lentes oscuros todo el tiempo? No sé, quizás sólo se trate de un cuento absurdo, las leyendas existen en todos lados, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta historia realmente me ha dejado afectada. Ahora no quiero que el capitán se quite las gafas.

Observo con atención todos los movimientos que hace el capitán. Él está pasando su mano derecha encima de su cara, creo que alguien hizo un comentario estúpido. En este instante lo veo, como en cámara lenta, él lleva su mano hasta sus lentes.

_¡Por dios, se los está quitando!_

—¡Ah! —suelto un grito, al tiempo que me tiro al suelo esperando cubrir mis ojos para no ver los de él.

Escucho a Chris riendo y a Jill murmurando algo. En seguida levanto mi vista y todos están mirándome confundidos, todos menos Chris a quien se le puede ver bastante divertido desde aquí. El capitán Albert Wesker también me mira, pero resopla aburrido y en seguida sale de la oficina otra vez.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Chris? —demanda Jill un tanto preocupada.

—Yo sólo dije: ¡Bienvenida a los S.T.A.R.S., Rebecca! —confiesa inocentemente y se encoje de hombros.

Dejo ir un profundo suspiro.

Este es mi primer día en el departamento de policías de Raccoon City; aún no es medio día y ya llamé la atención más de lo que debería.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí les dejo este one-shot de Rebecca para el reto del grupo de Facebook _RE:BSGS._**

**No soy buena narrando en primera persona, se me dificulta bastante y creo que este fic es una clara muestra de ello xD. Sin embargo, espero no haya quedado taaaan mal y lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito.**

**Para todos los que se hayan atrevido a leer, lamento si les provoqué cáncer o algo así.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias! :D**


End file.
